Blue Dragon Avenger AoU AU
by Kittylover23114
Summary: The Blue Dragon characters as The Avengers from Avengers: AoU. Follows the timeline for Avengers, but has Blue Dragon Game and Anime characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I love AU's, don't you guys? Anyways, this is going to be a Blue Dragon and Avengers AU thingy.**

 _ **Edit: Update? What? ME? Nah, just gonna fix some grammar things.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The Scepter was glowing brightly. We zoom out to see The Twins, Kluke and Deathroy, as explosions can be heard from above. They grabbed each others hands. They suddenly heard an explosion. "Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack." Hydra agents were running past them, getting to their stations.

We see a Jeep with Jibral shooting arrows at agents, Zola driving the Jeep. She kicks a robot off the vehicle. Iron Man, also know as Shu, flew past them, shooting agents. Logi hit someone with Mjölnir, flying to a tower and knocking all the guys off it. He starts throwing robots, landing on the ground. He picks up a piece of the watch tower, hitting agents with it. Captain America, or Sahlia, grabbed an agent, dragging him while she rode her motorcycle.

She threw him into other agents, grabbing her shield and throwing it off of trees, hitting more agents. She ran into some agents with her bike as well. Logi crashed into a tank, sending it flying. Iron Man blasted it towards Sabre Cat, him throwing it towards a tree.

Sabre Cat kept throwing agents around. Zola and Jibral drove behind him in the Jeep, hitting agents. They jumped out of the jeep, Cap riding her bike next to them. Iron Man flew past them, Sabre Cat running past. Logi flew past as well, lighting coming from Mjölnir. Iron Man started shooting people, Cap riding past. Iron Man went to attack the base, but was blocked by a shield. "Shit!"

"Language! Jiro, what's the view from upstairs?" She looked to her right. We see a giant satellite with the name Shu Enterprises on it. It was floating above earth, right where Sokovia is.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." We see more Hydra agents with tanks advancing. "Noi's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken." Logi landed on top of one of the agents, knocking them out with Mjölnir.

"Lemaire's scepter must be here. Noi couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last." Logi stuck his hand out for Mjölnir, taking his hand away so it could hit an agent behind him.

Zola threw a grenade at a truck of agents, an agent jumping out. She punched another one in the face, jumping on top of another agent's shoulders. She grabbed the agent standing across from the agent she was on, knocking them both out. "At long last is lasting a little long, guys." She grabbed her gun, shooting an agent.

Jibral was standing by a tree, shooting some arrows. The tree got blasted, causing him to step back. He knocked an arrow, shooting it at a tank and blowing it up. "Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise."

Shu was shooting agents at the base. "Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?""

"I know." She was riding her bike, noticing a Jeep. She threw her bike at it, causing it to flip. "It just slipped out." She looked to the left.

* * *

We go to Noi walking up some stairs. "Who gave the order to attack?"

"Noi, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked." Noi looked at Dr. Tarkovsky.

"They must be after the Scepter." He turned to the soldier. "Can we hold them?"

"They are the Avengers!"

"Deploy the rest of the tanks."

"Yes, sir."

"Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough." He turned back to Dr. Tarkovsky.

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." He looked at the Twins.

"It's too soon." He shook his head.

"It's what they signed up for."

"My men can hold them."

* * *

We see the city being attacked. We then see Shu flying by the base. "Sir, the city is taking fire."

He frowned, grumbling. "Well, we know Noi's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send the Iron Legion." The Iron Legion fly off into different areas of the cities.

"This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help." A guy threw a rock at a robot. "We are here to help." Behind the people are a wall with dollar signs on Iron Man's head.

* * *

We go back to Noi, him talking to his men. "We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!"

"No Surrender!"

"I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been..." He whispered to Dr. Tarkovsky.

"The twins."

"They are not ready to take on..."

"No, no. I mean..." He points to where Deathroy and Kluke were standing but are now gone. "The twins!"

Jibral was going to shoot a bunker, but was knocked down by a blur. This blur was Deathroy. "You didn't see that coming?" He sped off before Jibral could shoot him, resulting in Jibral getting shot.

"Jibral!" Zola ran over to him. Sahlia was knocked down by Deathroy as he sped by.

"We have an enhanced in the field."

"Jibral's hit!" She looked at the bunker. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" She watched Sabre Cat jump on top of it and destroy it. "Thank you."

Sahlia was hitting soldiers. "Shu, we really need to get inside."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it's for today! Bye!**

 _ **Edit: Okay, now I'm interested on finishing this fanfic. So it's probably going to get an update? Maybe? *whispers* if i can find the script for A:AOU**_

 **~Kittylover23114**


	2. AN

**_So I'm updating all of my old stories. So I'm gonna redo this one. And possibly write more?_**

 ** _~Kittylover23114_**


End file.
